


The Disobedient get Disicplined

by Constellationstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lots of spanking, M/M, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Keith, Subdrop, Subspace, catholic keith, feminization play, is that a thing?, kind of, principal lance, religious play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellationstar/pseuds/Constellationstar
Summary: Lance wants to try something new in the bedroom with Keith.And Keith?He actually likes it.





	The Disobedient get Disicplined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> I was supposed to finish writing this weeks ago I think but my mental health has kind of put a stop to doing anything lately. But I'm motivated now and I finally finished this at 1:27 pm. 
> 
> If there is a mistake please tell me.

Keith stared at the outfit strewn out on the bed. How Lance got a hold of a Catholic schoolgirl outfit was beyond him. But here they are, Lance, waiting in the other room for Keith to change and get laughed at. “Keith! If you don't like my choice of role-playing tonight you don't have to. I know you're not religious and all but-”

“What? Who said I'm not religious?” Lance didn't respond back.  Probably a good thing at the moment. If only he did that at any other time.

When Lance first proposed the idea he didn’t understand the appeal of it. Girls in short skirts wipdy do.  Looking online Keith thought it was a little bit different than a teacher and student roleplay . Turns out it is  entirely different. It has its own role-play actually.

Keith tugged his shirt off preparing on pulling on a tank top only to find a red bra. Not any bra, a lace red bra with a cute black bow in the middle.  He should chastise Lance for thinking that Catholics wear this kind of things under their clothes, but remembered that it's a fantasy . Lance’s fantasy.

Keith took a deep breath and exhaled.  Whispering encouragement to himself he put on the bra—struggling a but with the clasp—then the see-through tank top . “Lance…” Even if Lance couldn't hear Keith a small part of him did. That bastard and his fucked up fantasies. The white undershirt and red jacket was the only modest thing Lance chose.  After all, knowing and dating Lance, he's always stuck wearing see-through clothing and not even clothing half the time .

Buttoning up the jacket and putting on the red tie he was contemplating his thoughts on the short skirt. Yes, the girls who went to his schools did wear short skirts, but there was always a limit. A line. The don’t-test-school-rules length. If he, or anyone for the matter,  is caught in this he'd  be expelled from not only the school but the church itself. A slut is what it's called. A wannabe whore. Prostitute.

Doing as Lance wanted he pulled on the red pleated mini skirt. He couldn't wear his briefs with this. The skirt almost covered his ass, so wearing his briefs is a no go.briefs but the bottom clear as day. Damn Lance.

“Oh and Keith, There is some underwear in there to match the bra if you wanted. As I said, that part is choice. Though it would look pretty hot.” A deep red blush covered Keith’s face. Damn Lance.

Looking under the red thigh highs he found the underwear Lance was talking about. Keith cringed at how much it  wasn't going to cover. How is his dick supposed to fit in this?  Maybe …

Lance jumped at the door sliding open. Keith stumbled in, not knowing how to walk in high heels the slightest bit, he sat on the bed. His one leg sat underneath him, his body attempting to show nonexistent curves. “Am I in trouble Mr. Díaz?”

Lance swore blood started to run down his face. He didn’t think they would start off so soon.  Maybe a few words exchanged and such but hey, he’s not complaining.

“Lately you’ve been letting your temper get the best of you. I don’t know how I keep this bad behavior of yours under control.” Keith bit his bottom lip. Lance’s hand found  purchase on Keith’s upper inner thigh. “ Maybe a bad girl like you  just needs a spanking,” Keith whined.

Lance  honestly didn’t know what he was doing. He’s never gone to church or a Catholic school and has only done a brief research on religious play. He thought it was some kind of a teacher/student kind of role-play but he found the proper name for it.

He remembers Keith’s reaction to the suggestion. The way he eyebrows rise and his eyes widen. The way he looks everywhere but at the source of the predicament.

But here they are. Lance playing principal and Keith playing a cute school girl. He never for the life of him would think Keith had some kind of kink for Lance treating him like a girl. Sure the word princess has  been thrown around but all he got was looks of disgust.  Maybe he was hiding that part of himself. Who knows.

“I don’t want to  be spanked , Sir,” Lance growled at Keith’s refusal. Keith loves the aftermath or spanking. To start a scene off Lance will spank Keith to get into subspace quick. If it wasn’t for Voltron and The Blade he would have his ass black and blue with bite marks littering it.

“It doesn’t matter what you want, it matters what needs to  be done and you need to  be spanked . Get on my lap now.” Keith crawled over to Lance. Laying face down and his ass in the air Keith waited for the pain. Lance flipped the skirt up, red panties contrasting of his pale skin. “That’s a good girl. Now pray to God as I punish you for your bad-mouthing.” Keith clasped his hands together, eyes closed tight as he started to pray to God.

“Out loud.”

The first smack forced a moan out of Keith but he  quickly put a stop to it and continued with his prayer.  The sound of skin slapping skin and the sound of Keith’s whimpers to God could  be heard all around the room. More spankings followed causing Keith to right out start sobbing, stopping his prayer. “Listen,” Lance grabbed a fistful of hair, “You’re very pretty. You have such sweet innocent eyes and I’d hate to punish you more. I  really do. But, as principal, I have to discipline the disobedient and that includes you.” Fear coursed through Keith’s bones. Not knowing what Lance was going to do next terrified him.

“Hands and knees.” Lance shoved Keith to the ground. Punishment his ass. He did that on purpose. “Hands. And. Knees.” Each word  was supposed to force Keith to do as told but he refused. Why should he listen to this arrogant asshole? Hands wrap around Keith’s wrists forcing him against the wall.

“I was trying to be nice, but if you’re going to be a bratty bitch I’ll treat you like a bratty bitch.” Keith gasped.

“You swore.” Lance clamps down on Keith’s neck, never letting go. “Mr..” Keith whimpers. Lance then  slightly pulls away and grabs ahold of Keith’s panties.

“You’re not being a good girl.” Lance rips Keith's panties down and the purple heart-shaped butt plug out. “You’re nice and wet. Are you going to be good?” Keith knew that if he refused again this would delay. Nodding his head, Lance positions himself and slides into Keith, letting him adjust. Keith never gets tired of this. The fullness of another cock in him, Lance’s especially. The way it’s long but is thick as well. When Lance pushed into Keith again Keith gasped.

Pulling out again he pushes into Keith and bottoms out. Keith couldn't help but moan. Lance picked a rough pace as he fucked him. When Keith moans again Lance shoves his fingers in, forcing him to be quiet. “You don’t want anyone to hear you right? Be quiet and I’ll take care of you okay?” Lance pulls out again and forces Keith to face the wall. Then precedes to bend Keith over and  vigorously pounds into Keith again.

Keith’s eyes roll back into his head, the only thing keeping him quiet is Lance’s fingers. Keith tries to coat them with saliva but his brain is too focused on the pleasure than anything else right now. Heat pools into his stomach, the pressure becoming too much. “Come on baby girl, cum all over yourself. Being drenched in cum will be a good look on you.” Keith couldn’t take it much longer.

Keith releases with a loud moan, cum soaking the wall and himself.  Not shortly after Lance releases inside Keith, the feeling of fullness makes him sleepy . “Come on, let's get cleaned up.” Keith refuses to move. Keith couldn’t move actually. He wants it again. He wants Lance pounding into him, dominating him again. He wants to be a good girl. He wants to be a precious boy.

“Please.  Just ... just fill me.” Lance blushed. Keith’s never spoken that way. One round alone  normally makes him tired and he hates the feeling of cum all over him, and in him especially. “Please.” Keith jutted out his ass, swaying it side to side. Lance couldn’t say no to such a beautiful sight. Keith’s ass alone makes him horny; swaying his ass in a suggestive manner: torture.

Walking back towards him Lance pulls Keith’s hips back and slides back into the abused hole. “Look at you, such a slut.” Lance jerks forward, hand grabbing his nipple through the fabric. This caused a moan to rip out of him. Lance was going at such a slow pace that it started to relax him, coax him to sleep even. “Don’t.” Lance’s hand tightened around his nipple, pain causing his dick to stand erect. “Like that?” Lance pulled his other nipple the same way.

Keith couldn’t fall asleep now he realized. It’s too much. Lance pinched Keith’s inner thighs, red spreading across his pale skin. “Harder.” Skin connects with skin. Keith screams at the unbearable pain. Did Lance slap his thigh?

“Don’t ever tell me what to do.” This isn’t some religious play anymore. It’s something more. Something personal. “Now if you’re going to be a good girl I expect you to listen  carefully .” Lance grabbed a hold his hair, not even by the roots, and forces Keith backward screaming. Lance thrusts again in reaction to Keith clenching down. “Again.” Keith clenches down as ordered to causing Lance to fuck into Keith with everything he has. Forcing Keith to bend as low as possible he rails in Keith’s prostate.

All Lance could hear is his screams as the body below him shakes. Good,  maybe he learned a lesson. Since the start, this scene has been personal. He couldn’t shake this  need to dominate Keith. To show him who he belongs to. Lance releases again with a moan when Keith starts to clench down  rapidly , milking him dry. Standing there he forces Keith to stay put.

“Color?” No reply. Lance pulls Keith back and sees he’s too far in subspace to respond. The only thing in mind is to please. Please, Lance with everything he can give. That was the greatest sex he has ever had. Teasing him like that would cause that reaction again. “Baby, I need you to wake up. The scene is over.” Keith couldn’t comprehend his words. Lance began undressing Keith, lifting him to set in the bathtub. Trying to keep Keith safe and warm Lance turned the water to a lukewarm temperature.

Keith couldn’t feel anything. Did Lance not love him anymore? Tears slid down his face as Lance washed him, careful of his ass and thighs. So many emotions filled Keith that he didn’t know what to do. Rubbing his tears he brings his knees up towards his chest for comfort.

“I love you,” Lance tries to keep Keith’s attention on him, “I don’t want you thinking bad thoughts. I don’t want you hating yourself. You’re beautiful, you’re handsome, you’re intelligent, and you do so much for our cause.” Keith sniffed again. The logic part of him knows this is true. That Lance loves him, but this damn sub drop thinks otherwise. Thinks Lance hates him.

“Can we cuddle master?” Lance nodded. Whether Keith was in or out of sub-space he will always be Master. Will be Keith’s dom. His rock and his favorite person at the end of the day.

Lance helps Keith out of the bath, wrapping a towel around him. Keith stands still watching Lance unplug the tub and wash all the soap down the drain. Standing back up Lance hugs Keith tight. “Let's go to bed kitten.”

The two lay on the bed, a single blanket covering them. Wrapping around Keith he started mumbling about the blanket. “I should  really ask Allura for another blanket.” Keith laughed a little at that.  

**Author's Note:**

> If the sex was bad I'm sorry. Words don't flow right in English anymore.


End file.
